Old Kai (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 Old Kai (also known Rou Dai Kaioshin and Elder Kai) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *Dragon Ball Z WCF Episode of Boo Volume 2 *Release date: 2015 This upcoming Episode of Buu Volume 2 series is to incorporate a few characters from the Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga. This set is scheduled for release in March, 2015. Those included in this set are Vegito, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gohan with Z Sword, Evil Buu, Old Kai, and Kibitokai. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited Buu Saga set. Old Kai is seen with both hands kept behind his back as he maintains a relaxed expression and stance. DeAgostini *Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4 to 5 inch set comprising of approximately 60 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. After a long hiatus from 1996 to 2001, an additional 30 figures were added to the existing 30 originally released in 1996 for a total of 60 figures between DeAgostini and Editions Atlas releases. Originally released in Italy, the second wave of reissues were offered in Spain in 2001. Old Kai (also credited as "Doyen des dieux Kaioh" (Dai Kaioshin) was included in this set due to his appearance in the GT sagas. The figure numeric was number 34 and he came standing atop a black round base. The figurines are immobile and the Japanese name of the character is notated at the bottom of his base along with the date of release. This piece was exclusive to the 2001 release although the mold was produced in 1996. It is the only DeAgostini and Editions Atlas piece of Old Kai to be offered at the basic figure height. Plex *Anime Heroes Miniature Collectibles Volume 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Old Kai has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better initiate a chibi style. Old Kai’s facial reaction here displays an expression of concentration as he attempts to unlock Gohan's hidden potential, allowing both his hands to be raised in an upward position and his palms open as he maintains a sitting stance. Unifive *Ultimate Evolution Saiyan Figure 2 *Release date: 2004 This Ultimate Evolution set released in December 2004 includes Super Saiyan Gohan with quite a few accessories. Aside from having numerous inter-changeable heads and an additional Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, the package also comes with Old Kai as he is seen crouching and attempting to unlock Gohan's hidden potential with his Kai powers. He is seen with his hands raised and his palms open as he concentrates to aid Gohan. This package includes Super Saiyan Gohan in his adult form as an alternate collectible to the base Goku and Super Saiyan Gohan variant of the same piece. However, the Old Kai piece is exactly the same in both versions of the packaging. This variant features Gohan staring to his side with his mouth open. *Ultimate Evolution Saiyan Figure 2 *Release date: 2004 This Ultimate Evolution set released in December 2004 includes Super Saiyan Gohan with quite a few accessories. Aside from having numerous inter-changeable heads and an additional Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, the package also comes with Old Kai as he is seen crouching and attempting to unlock Gohan's hidden potential with his Kai powers. He is seen with his hands raised and his palms open as he concentrates to aid Gohan. This package includes Super Saiyan Gohan in his adult form as an alternate collectible to the Super Saiyan Gohan alternate piece and Goku variant of the same piece. However, the Old Kai piece is exactly the same in all three versions of the packaging. This variant features Gohan staring forward with a serious angered expression. *Ultimate Evolution Saiyan Figure 2 *Release date: 2004 This Ultimate Evolution set released in December 2004 includes a base Goku with quite a few accessories. Aside from having numerous inter-changeable heads and an additional Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, the package also comes with Old Kai as he is seen crouching and attempting to unlock Gohan's hidden potential with his Kai powers. He is seen with his hands raised and his palms open as he concentrates to aid Gohan. This package includes Goku as an alternate collectible to the Super Saiyan Gohan variants of the same piece. However, the Old Kai piece is exactly the same in both versions of the packaging. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise